


Last Word

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: hp100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-07
Updated: 2003-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore has some words for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Word

Harry,

I had not expected this chance, and I am unsure what to say. So let me just offer you my apologies.

I am most heartily sorry, Harry.

It was wrong of me to cause you to live with the Dursleys so long.

It was wrong of me to allow you to think you were the only thing that could save us.

It was extremely wrong of me to separate you from your friends.

Once again, I am very sorry, and I understand your choices.

If you need it, you have my forgiveness. Perhaps you can forgive me.

Albus Dumbledore


End file.
